galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
1947, Year OTT Union Time Line
1947 (MCMXLVII) was a common year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar (dominical letter E), the 1947th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 947th year of the 2nd millennium, the 47th year of the 20th century, and the 8th year of the 1940s decade. ---------- *A Philippine plane crashes in Hong Kong, with $5 million worth of gold and money.The gold and the money were earmarked for the Chinese Golden Dragon Syndicate and the plane was sabotaged by the Brothers of Solomon. *A KLM Douglas C-47 Skytrain aircraft crashes soon after taking off from Kastrup Airport, Copenhagen, killing all on board, including Prince Gustaf Adolf, second in line to the Swedish throne, and the American singer Grace Moore. *In Paris, France, peace treaties are signed between the World War II Allies and Italy, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, and Finland. Italy cedes most of Istria to the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (later Croatia). *An explosion at the O'Connor Electro-Plating Company in Los Angeles, leaves 17 dead, 100 buildings damaged, and a 22-foot-deep (6.7 m) crater in the ground.At a secret laboratory working on a set of "Alien Guns" (Saran Horus Beamers) found at an excavation near the Sphinx, one of the scientist drilled into the energy chamber. *U.S. Army Ordnance Corps, Hermes missle program, launched the "Blossom I" V-2 rocket into space carrying plant material and fruitflies, the first animals to enter space. *Previous discovery of the 'Sea scrolls' in the Qumran Caves (above the northwest shore of the Dead Sea) by Bedouin shepherds, becomes known.One of the ceramic containers holds the map of Atlantis. The map is stolen by the "Daughters of Sheba." * An alleged downed extraterrestrial spacecraft is reportedly found in the Roswell UFO Incident, near Roswell, New Mexico , which was written about by Stanton T. Friedman.A Freon scout craft shot down by US fighter jets. *National Security Act of 1947 becomes effective on this day creating the United States Air Force, National Security Council and the Central Intelligence Agency . *War Department becomes the Department of the Army, a branch of the new Department of Defense. *John Smith, the stranded Pan Saran (aka Dr.Smith), is put in charge of Project Armadillo. *Seaman Harold Dahl claims to have seen six unidentified flying objects (UFOs) near Maury Island in Puget Sound, Washington. On the next morning, Dahl reports the first modern so-called "Men in Black" encounter.The UFO sighting becomes the first case investigated by Project Armadillo. *U.S. President Harry S. Truman signs the National Security Act of 1947 into law, creating the Central Intelligence Agency, the Department of Defense, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the National Security Council. *In Long Beach, California, the designer and airplane pilot Howard Hughes carries out the one and only flight of the Hughes H-4 Hercules, the largest fixed-wing aircraft ever built and flown. This flight only lasted eight minutes.Howard Hughes uses the flight of the "Spruce Goose" to cover the delivery of the first "UFO Interceptor" to Project Armadillo. *Princess Elizabeth (later Elizabeth II), the daughter of George VI, marries the Duke of Edinburgh at Westminster Abbey in London, United Kingdom.Princess Elizabeth becomes a Grand Dame in the "Daughters of Sheba." Notes: Category:Union Time Line